dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Natalie
Natalie (ナタリー'', Natarii'') is the close friend of Marcus and Amelia and the Sixth Empress of the dimensional Spencer World. She's the beloved wife of Brandon and the loving mother of Zachary, Simon and Emma. She's also the daughter-in-law of Samuel and Sarah, the mother-in-law of Justine and grandmother of Elyse and Rose. Appearance Natalie is a beautiful, young child and young woman of a slim, petite build and average height with a slender yet frame athletic skinny physique throughout the course of the series. She's has the milky white skin complexion, green eyes and long straight blue hair. She's the second most attractive woman of the series and movies. Her major attire is for her clothes, as being a female, she uses a lot of different clothes and it was difficult to find a standard design for her clothes. In the end, the design chosen was based on Eternal Sailor Moon's clothes, especially those of Sailor Jupiter who, as I watched the Brazilian dubbed series, had imagined Kaulyr voice to be the same as the voice of Lita or Makoto in japanese. (dubbed by Fernanda Bulara in Brazil). For The headband, is the same for Letuck, at that time I though headbands were very cool. The boots were somewhat inspired by Goku AF's clothing (green). I reuse this design later. Personality Natalie is a shy, sweet, innocent, gentle, big-hearted, kindhearted, pure-hearted, brave, caring, clever, fun-loving, good-hearted, good-mannered, native, nice, cheerful, energetic, motherly, romantic and very polite person who always sees the good in people. Which she dislikes fighting, violence, killing and disputes within her team and friends. She is very trusting and kind, which makes her seem very gullible and rebellious. While in her clan and past, being nice isn't the way to go, her father encourages her to always being kind to people, and kindness would come back. Biography Background Natalie is born on Age 733. Dragon Ball Piccolo Jr. Saga In three years later after the death of King Piccolo, Dragon Ball Z Saiyan Saga Frieza Saga Cell Saga Majin Buu Saga Perfect World Saga Dragon Ball GT Film Appearances Power Techniques and Special Abilities * Fight - Transformations Unlock Potential Equipment Video Games Appearances Natalie is the supportive players in the following video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: * Ocean Group dub: * FUNimation dub: Trivia * Natalie's name means Japanese name (ナタリー or Natarii) is in French the meaning of the name Natalie is: Born at Christmas. * In Latin the meaning of the name Natalie is: Bom at Christmas. * In American the meaning of the name Natalie is: Born at Christmas. * It is pronounced NAT-a-lee. It is of Latin origin, and the meaning of Natalie is "birthday". Refers to the birthday of Christ, or Christmas. French form of Natalya. There was a fourth-century Saint Natalia. The "h" is silent in the French form Nathalie; some American variants (like Nathalee) are phonetically spelled to retain the "h" sound. Gallery Marinette by mari945-d9ygbrx.jpg Marinette in my style by artycomicfangirl-d9ztmbl.jpg Leslie in love with Jason.jpg Leslie injury.jpg original_oc__milena_the_nymph_by_artycomicfang-1.png Natalie.jpg References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Citizens Category:Civilians Category:Ninjas Category:Swordsmen Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Video games where Natalie is playable Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Spencer Family Category:Johnson Family Category:Royal Family Category:Princess Category:Orphans Category:Queens Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Category:Witches/Wizards